The Undertakers daughter KIDNAPPED
by kaily66wiz
Summary: When the Undertakers daughter, Angel, is kidnapped by the grim reaper, Grell and it is up to him to save her. How far will he go to save his daughter from Grell?
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy morning in London, Rainy, misty and a bit chilly. A young girl that was age 11 with long silver hair, and blue eyes sat by the window in her room, watching the rain slide down the window every few seconds. She got bored with it and went down stairs where she saw her father The Undertaker, fixing up coffins for new corpses that would arrive in about a week. "Dad, I'm bored." She said with a pout. Undertaker stood up from leaning over and turned to his daughter. "Want to help me fix coffins up for the bodies coming, Angel?" He said with a smirk. Angel sighed, bored. She wanted something entertaining, something fun to do. "No, dad. I want something fun to do!" she demanded, annoyed from being bored for a long time. Undertaker frowned and walked towards his daughter. "Well, why don't you go play outside?" Angel looked at him with shock for a minute, but then agreed. "Fine, I'll see what I can do." She went upstairs to her room and grabbed her light pink and orange jacket and got her black ankle sneakers on, then headed back down stairs. The Undertaker smiled at his daughter. "You look so beautiful, my dear." He said, happy. "Yeah, thanks..." Angel loved her father very much and cared about him as much as he did for her, but she wasn't in the mood for comments on how nice she looked. She walked through the front room of the shop, opening the door while hearing the sound of the bell ringing and headed out the door, closing it behind her. The undertaker went back to work after he watched the door close.

Angel stood in the rain and mumbled to herself "This is JUST great. It's wet and cold and I decided to go out in a stupid rain storm because I had nothing else to do." She put her hood up and turned right down the street, while watching her feet step in small puddles on the cobblestone street as she walked. "I wish dad could have more time for me sometimes like he use to when I was a toddler." A small tear formed in her eyes as whipped it away quickly and sniffled. She heard the sound of high heels on the ground and looked behind her. There was no one there. She turned her head and suddenly a cloth went to her face as a hand went behind her back, pushing her in to the strangers chest. "Mmmm MMM!" She yelled as she struggled to get away as best as she could, but failed. Her eyes got heavy as she fell in to the arms of her attacker and the last thing she saw was a blurred face with red long hair on the sides of it, hanging down on both sides in front of her face.

Angel woke up to see darkness. She tried to move, but realized she was tied down to a table. She heard the footsteps of and got scared. Tears formed in her eyes as she started to pull at the restraints. "Please don't hurt me!" she whimpered. Grell leaned over her with an evil grin. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to do something more painful than you ever experienced…" he giggled as he undressed and got on top of the table and raped her. Angel screamed as he was inside of her. "AAAAH! STOP, GRELL! PLEASE STOP I BEG OF YOU! IT HURTS, IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Angel groaned in pain as she screamed in agony. Grell ignored her screams and kept raping her. 1 hour later grell stopped. (Sorry, I didn't want to get in to details of it. I am not in to sex and raping XD o_o) "Good. Now you should be pregnant, hopefully." He said as he entered the room after he cleaned himself up. Angel cried as she struggled to get out. "Now, time to end your life. I think your father will be preparing you himself for your upcoming funeral. HAHA!" Grell laughed as he undid the restraints and held her tightly, but Angel wouldn't try to run. She was in too much pain. 'Dad where are you?!' she asked herself as she trembled.


	2. Chapter 2

1 hour later the UnderTaker finally finished work and went in to the front hall to look for Angel and tell her it was time for dinner. He opened the door to outside and stepped on something and than removed his foot revealing an envelope. "What's this?" He asked himself as he bent down and picked the letter off the ground. 'To The UnderTaker' it said on the front. Undertaker used his long finger nail to rip it open and took the letter out.

Dear UnderTaker,

You're probably wondering where your daughter is. Well, I have her. If you want her back come get her. I hope you can get her before i kill her. I told Angel i wasn't going to kill, THAT WAS A LIE! Hope you got this letter. because if you didn't she's probably dead already. we're at an old warehouse 5 blocks from the Shinigami base.

From,

Grell SutCliff

The UnderTaker's eyes widened at who he saw who it was from. "Why would he do this?! Why wouldn't he go after Ciel PhantomHive or Sebastian?!" He exclaimed as he backed up and went inside grabbing his death scythe from his room, than ran outside to the Shinigami base, than to the old ware house 5 blocks like Grell said in his letter. UnderTaker took his death scythe and cut the door open, revealing his daughter on the ground hugging herself, trying not to cry, but small tears could be seen coming out of her eyes. He rushed over to her and hugged her. "Are you okay?" he asked her as she wrapped her hands around his neck. "No, i am hurt...He...He hurt me really badly..." she cried while looking behind his back and saw Grell making his way over to them. she gasped and pushed her way out of his arms backing away from him. "I can't be talking to you right now, I'm sorry." The Undertaker suddenly jumped in the air while a chainsaw was under him. "What did i tell you about talking to him?!" Grell snapped as he glared at Angel. Angel didn't respond and instead put her knees to her chest, burying her face in to them. The Undertaker landed on the ground and turned to face Grell. "What did you do to her, Grell?" he said calmly. "Nothing much, but she was being bad, so i taught her discipline by not talking back to her elders." Grell said while smirking as he leaned against his chainsaw. The Undertaker growled as he charged at him, swinging his death scythe at him. Grell acted quickly and blocked his attack with his chainsaw. "Tell me what you did to her!" he demanded as he pushed Grell away from him and watched him slide on the floor with a devilish smirk. "I could have raped her a bit and hopefully got her pregnant?" "YOU DIDN'T!" The undertaker exclaimed as he swiped at Grell, cutting his stomach, but that didn't kill him. Grell put his hand over his stomach as blood poured out from his cut and he yelped in pain. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "People are right about you, Grell. You really are annoying!" Grell ignored the pain from his cut and charged at Undertaker almost slicing his head off. (O_o) but the Undertaker was too quick for Grell. he did a back bend as he took his death scythe and blocked his attack again, warning him to stay back or else he would go further with his skills. Grell didn't want to give up, but had to because his intestines were starting to come out of his stomach a bit, THAT'S HOW BAD IT WAS! The undertaker twirled around, than grabbed Grell by the throat tightening his grip as he banged Grell against the wall which made Grell wince in pain. "If you ever mess with my daughter again, next time you wont be so lucky, got it?!" Grell nodded. "GOOD!" he snapped and released him grip on him, than made his way to his daughter. "come on." Undertaker said kindly as he helped his daughter up who stumbled because of the pain in her lower section from earlier. "I'm in so much pain, daddy." The Undertaker put his death scythe down and picked up his daughter, bridal style, then picked up his death scythe. Grell watched them leave and passed out on the ground. Undertaker stopped and glared back at Grell while thinking in his head, 'that's what you get, you idiot.' He left the warehouse, not caring if Grell would die. (AH! I MADE HIM SO CRUEL! :( that's only because of his daughter and protection over her fyi) He assumed William T. Spears would find him and look after him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Undertaker took his daughter back home and sat her down on a closed coffin top. "Let me see." he said. Angel closed her eyes and shook her head "No, Daddy. I don't want you looking there!" she started to cry as tears formed in her eyes. "Angel, I have to. If I don't how will I know what state of pain you're in?" He was right,but angel was embarrassed of showing him his girl part, but she gave in. The Undertaker pulled down her pants, then her underwear and silently gasped at what he saw. Her private area was all red and a bit bloody. "How long did he do this to you?" "An-an hour...non stop." The Undertaker gathered his daughter in his arms. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I promise I will protect you better and be there if this ever happens to you." "No, Im sorry I cant defend myself better." she whispered. "Come on, we have to take care of this." Undertaker picked up his daughter in his arms again and they went to the hospital. -Shimigami base- "I can't believe you, Grell SutCliff. Raping a little girl! Have you lost your mind?!" William exclaimed as he slammed his fist on his desk. Grell jumped a bit at the sound. "You will be grounded for 3 weeks while you catch up on your work here." Grell stayed quiet for a moment. "William, I'm sor-" "No! Sorry won't get you anywhere in this situation! Not this time! When grounded you will think of what you did and if you EVER do anything like this again you will be demoted down and have the scissors for a whole year." Grell nodded and headed out of Williams office to his room. "Grell, I heard what you did. How stupid. Why would you do it?" Ronald Knox said from behind Grell. "Can you not talk about it?" Grell said ashamed. "Fine." Ronald turned around and walked down the hall. Grell entered his room and slammed the door shut. He sat down on his desk while he chewed on his fingernail, thinking of a plan. "Screw what Will says. I will break that girls spirit and then when I have her in my grasp I will kill her. Just have to figure out a way to get close to her with out the undertaker around. -At the hospital- "Well, we managed to stop the bleeding and pain, but we got bad news." The doctor said while looking down at the Undertaker sitting in a chair. "Her being raped at this age isn't good and well, I don't know how to tell this to you but she's pregnant." The undertakers head shot up, his eyes wide, but no one could see it because of his bangs. "Pregnant?!" Angel put her hands over her eyes and cried. "I'm too young to have kids though!" "Yes, you see. You could have the baby and go through all the things a grown up women does, or we could do surgery on you to end the unborn baby's life." Angel didn't like death, but she didn't want to have a child at such a young age. She looked at her father seriously, then at the doctor. "I'll do the surgery." "Okay, We'll take you into surgery tomorrow." "I understand." Angel said sadly. The doctor left the room. "Are you sure about this Angel?" "I don't want to have a child and tell them that I'm their mother at such a young age. I want to live my life with a daughter or son who won't be creeped out that a teenager or young adult is their mom." Undertaker nodded. "Can you stay with me until I go into surgery?" "Of course." he replied. Later that night UnderTaker put the covers over his daughter. "I'm scared for my life and what could go wrong." "Shhh, Don't think about that." He said as he pushed his daughters long silver hair out of her face behind her ear. "I'll be waiting outside for you when you come out." Angel smiled. "I love you." The Undertaker smiled. "I love you too my sweet Angel." He kissed her head and watched her fall asleep, then fell asleep in an hour. 


End file.
